Cabeça de Polvo X Cabeça de Grama
by kassiminha
Summary: Porque o tédio pode inclusive estimular quem não usa muito a cabeça...


**Título: **Cabeça de Polvo X Cabeça de Grama

**Autora:** Kassiminha

**Categoria:** [Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 750 Upgrade IV, Competição e/ou Esporte, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Gokudera, Sasagawa, Yamamoto

**Advertências:** Spoilers 4ª e 5ª temporada

**Classificação:** PG

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Porque o tédio pode inclusive estimular quem não usa muito a cabeça...

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn NÃO me pertence! Todos os direitos são de Akira Amano, Shonen Jump e TV Tokyo.

**Tamanho:** 750 palavras. Cravadinho.

**Bônus:** [X] Sim [ ] Não (Outras Fanfics - Animês/Mangás - [OAM] )

-oOo-

Escola Ginasial da cidade de Namimori. Embora não parecesse, no subsolo funcionava a base japonesa da Família Vongola, que fora a mais poderosa dentre as famílias da máfia italiana. Depois de gerações no comando, sua liderança havia sido tomada e seus membros caçados até a quase total aniquilação. Os guardiões da Família que não estavam em missão de resgate ficavam na base, à espera de novas ordens.

– Yeah! K.O. extremo [**1**]! – Sasagawa Ryohei gritou, feliz. O guardião do Sol assistia uma luta de boxe gravada, um fone de ouvido conectado ao notebook. Estivera calado até aquele momento, mas era difícil, a luta estava extremamente emocionante! Além do mais, qualquer outra coisa o deixaria entediado. Estavam presos ali, no esconderijo dos Vongola, era arriscado sair. O grito assustou Gokudera Hayato, que rabiscava um caderno do outro lado da sala de reuniões. Nervosinho como era, o italiano andou até Sasagawa, arrancando o fone do ouvido do rapaz e berrando.

– Você podia respeitar o treinamento dos outros, cabeça de grama! Você não tem mais o que fazer, mas eu estou me esforçando para terminar uma coisa aqui!

– Cala a boca, cabeça de polvo! Estou assistindo uma luta de boxe extrema! – Fechando um olho e levando uma mão ao ouvido, Ryohei berrou de volta. – Me empolguei, só isso... Ei, você ainda está trabalhando no sistema da sua arma de box?

– Estava tentando pensar num nome. O sistema está concluído, mas não faço ideia de como vou chamá-lo. E você, está me atrapalhando! Saia daqui!

– Tch! Como se você mandasse em mim, Tako head [**2**]! – Colocou os pés na mesa e o notebook no colo, voltando a vibrar com a luta. Sasagawa podia ser bem irritante, quando queria... Gokudera, cada vez mais estressado, deu um tapa no lado da cabeça do outro.

– Cresça, seu musculoso burro! Estou tentando trabalhar pelo bem da Família!

Ryohei levantou-se de um pulo, segurando o notebook no último minuto, já nervoso. – Está quebrando essa cabeça cheia de tentáculos por um nome idiota, só isso! Até parece que precisa mesmo de tanto esforço. Aposto que em menos de um minuto eu acho um nome muito mais fantástico que você nesse tempo todo!

– Hah! Essa eu queria ver! Até parece que alguma coisa boa pode sair desse seu cérebro de músculos.

– Está com medo de apostar, Tako head? De descobrir que eu sou muito melhor em batizar as coisas que você?

Gokudera riu jocosamente, virando uma cadeira ao contrário para sentar-se.

– É, você é bom, mesmo! Eu vi quando você batizou o chá verde do Hibari e acidentalmente deu para o Kusakabe beber. O Hibari quase bateu em você até à morte, inútil. Nem pra batizar bebida você serve, quanto mais pra batizar meu novo sistema de armas!

Nesse momento a porta se abriu, deixando entrar Yamamoto Takeshi, o guardião da Chuva da Vongola. Vinha cansado, com a espada no ombro, obviamente saído de um treino.

– Oi, pessoal! De folga?

Gokudera apontou para o espadachim recém-chegado.

– Maníaco do baseball, bom que você chegou! Venha aqui julgar uma aposta que o cabeça de grama quer fazer comigo!

– Aposta? – Inquiriu Yamamoto, arriando numa cadeira.

– Yes! Aposto com o Tako head que consigo criar um nome fantástico ao extremo para a arma nova dele.

Yamamoto riu, balançando a cabeça. Aqueles dois...

– OK. Ryohei, pode começar.

– Hmm... – O japonês levantou-se, começando a andar em círculos. De repente, Sasagawa gritou, empolgado.

–" Kyokugen Box Weapon System!"

– Horrível! – Manifestou-se Hayato, quase esmurrando o mais velho.

– "Gokudera's Utility Belt"!

– Acho que alguém já usa isso, Ryohei… – O espadachim da Chuva balançava a cabeça, incrédulo.

–" Maximum Fight System!"

– Não! – falaram os outros dois, em coro.

Voltando a andar em círculos, Sasagawa refletia, murmurando para si mesmo.

– É um sistema que muda a arma de box instantaneamente, né? Uhm... Mudança instantânea... "instantly changing weapon"? Não, não... EI! – o grito assustou os outros dois guardiões, que imediatamente se prepararam para o pior. – Você não é italiano? Sistema de Câmbio Instantâneo de Arma. Né? Então... que tal isso na sua própria língua? "Sistema Cambio Arma Instantaneo". Espera, muito grande... "Sistema C.A.I."!

Yamamoto deixou o queixo cair, surpreso. Não é que era mesmo um nome sensacional?

– Ei, Gokudera, acho que ele venceu...

Irritado demais para concordar, Gokudera apenas registrou no caderninho. Ele mesmo não teria pensado num nome melhor! "Sistema C.A.I."... Perfeito.

– É, cabeça de grama, você venceu a droga da aposta.

E o italiano saiu, amuado, batendo a porta, enquanto Ryohei gritava "VITÓRIA EXTREMA" de dentro da sala, acompanhado das risadas de Yamamoto.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota: 1** – Essa palavra se repete muito na drabble por causa da mania do personagem de ficar falando "kyokugen" (que significa extremo/extremamente) o tempo todo no anime.

**2** – Tako Head = Cabeça de polvo. É o apelido pelo qual Ryohei chama Gokudera. O "carinho" é devolvido quando Gokudera o chama de "cabeça de grama".

**_Dedico esta drabble à Aria, porque de tanto ela falar que Reborn era MARA eu fui lá ver... e gamei! *.*_**


End file.
